1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to grasping devices and, particularly, to a grasping device for grasping a lens runner system formed by a multi-cavity lens molding process.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic lenses can be formed by a multi-cavity molding process, in which a runner system may typically include a sprue, four runners radially and perpendicularly extending outward from a distal end of the sprue, four lenses, and four gates connecting the respective lenses to a distal end of the runners. The runner system is stripped away from a multi-cavity mold by a conventional grasping device, such as a tweezers, for further processing to separate the four lenses from the gates. However, while picking up the runner system, the gates, the runners or lenses may deform or even break since the runner system may still stick to the multi-cavity mold, adversely affecting the post processes of separating the lenses from the runner system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a grasping device which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.